Constance Hopkins (1605-1677)
}} Biography Constance Hopkins, sometimes listed as Constanta, was probably born in Hursley, Hampshire, England. Constance was the second daughter of Stephen Hopkins, by his first wife, Mary. Some believe she was named in honor of Constance (Marline) Hopkins. Constance, at the age of fourteen, along with her father and his second wife Elizabeth (Fisher), accompanied by brother Giles, half-sister Damaris as well as two servants by the name of Edward Doty and Edward Lester were passengers on the Mayflower on its journey to the New World in 1620 to Plymouth Colony. Along the way her half-brother Oceanus was born, the only child born on the Mayflower journey. Her headstone marker, placed in 1966 by descendants, states in part “Wife of Nicholas Snow, Eastham’s first town clerk 1646 – 1662”. Constance married Nicholas Snow (1599-1676), sometime before the Division of Cattle which occurred May 22, 1627. Nicholas came to Plymouth on board the ship Anne in 1623 and was made a freeman at Plymouth in 1633. The inventory of Nicholas Snow's estate made at his death lists a wide variety of cooper's and carpenter's tools; this may indicate his trade. He was town clerk at Eastham and held several other local government offices. According to Governor William Bradford, who wrote between March 6 and April 3, 1651: “Constanta is also married, and hath 12 children all of them living, and one of them married”. Vital Records Old Cove Burial Ground ]] Cove Burying Ground is an historic cemetery located in Eastham, Massachusetts. It is Eastham's oldest cemetery, dating to c. 1646. It is notable as the final resting place for several Mayflower pilgrims. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1425796338/maintourvacationA/ Here Shall I Die Ashore] - The Story of Stephen Hopkins: Bermuda Castaway, Jamestown Survivor, and Mayflower Pilgrim by noted genealogist and early American historian Caleb Johnson. A very exhaustive collection of Family History of this famous English colonist and his descendants. *Caleb Johnson, The American Genealogist 73:161-171, “The True English Origins of Stephen Hopkins of the Mayflower”, July 1998. His first wife was not Constance Dudley, though this erroneous name is given by older references. * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1331649382/maintourvacationA/ History of Cape Cod] by Frederick Freeman (2 Vol, 1600+ pages, Publ 2017) - The Annals of Barnstable County, and of Its Several Towns, State of the art technology restores many rare local records and histories. * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1331649382/maintourvacationA/ History of Cape Cod] by Frederick Freeman (2 Vol, 1600+ pages, Publ 2017) - The Annals of Barnstable County, and of Its Several Towns, State of the art technology restores many rare local records and histories. * MainTour Plymouth Colony] Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in England Category:Resided in Massachusetts Category:Mayflower passengers